prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian (FD)
Sebastian (セラフィノ Serafino, lit. "Seraphino") is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Sebastian is a quiet and fashionable young man who lives at his own home in Caramel Fields. He enjoys designing interior rooms, and works at Flashy Designs inside Blacksmith Shop. This makes Rosalina in love with those beautiful designs, as she will become the player's rival for his affection. 'Schedule' Before he is married, Sebastian lives in his own home in Caramel Fields. He goes to work at Flashy Designs everyday no matter the weather. On Sundays, his day off, he will go for a walk around Caramel Fields. However, if the weather is Rainy on Sunday, he will stay home all day. If the player marries Sebastian, he will live at player's home. He will continue to work at the Accessory Stores everyday regardless of the weather. On Sunday, his day off, he will go for a walk around house area, as well as going to Valkyrie Apartment taking an evening break. If the weather is Rainy on Sunday, he will stay home. If Rosalina marries Sebastian, she will live at his house. Sebastian will have the same schedule as when he was single. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1-Heart Event *Walk from Honey Lake to House Area *14:00 to 17:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Sebastian has 10,000 HP or more As you enter your idol house, you discover that somehow the door won't open! It was working this morning, but now it seems to be broken. Choice 1: I'm not strong enough! (-1000 HP) There must be another way. Choice 2: Ask Sebastian. (+1500 HP) Sebastian comes by to investigate and find that part of the door broke. He quickly fixes the door so that it opens again, but he needs to find a part to replace the broken one. You want to do something as thanks, but he reiterates that he doesn't need any payment. This was a small fix anyway. Anytime someone in town needs help, he'll be there to assist. You agree with him. Sebastian says you not like anyone else around. Sebastian is impressed that you would be an idol all on your own. He apologises for talking too much and heads back to his shop. 2-Heart Event *Walk from House Area to Beach Road *21:00 to 00:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Sebastian has 20,000 HP or more As you walk to Beach Road one hears meow. You look up to see that a cat has stuck on the cliff! The player climb up to help it, but just when you pick up the poor kitty, one slips and fall. Luckily, Sebastian happened to be passing by. He runs over just in time so that you fall on top of him instead of the ground. Un-surprisingly, he is NOT happy with you. What do you think one is doing, climbing a cliff in the middle of night?! He makes sure you are not hurt. He knew that you were just trying to rescue the cat, but one didn't really need to. It's fine... Sebastian thanks the gods you weren't hurt. You seriously scared him for a minute there! Even so, he admires what you tried to do and he's proud. It takes guts to rescue a cat off a cliff. Although, what you did was still dangerous. If you'd gotten hurt, everyone, especially him, would've been really upset. So don't do it again, alright? Choice 1: I'm fine by myself. (+2000 HP) Ridiculous, the player can barely walk. Are you trying to make it worse? Sebastian helps one home anyway. Inside your house, Sebastian tells to make sure you get better. He states that you're more slender than he expected. You're startled and embarrassed, but he claims it was nothing; Sebastian just surprised. He thought you'd be bulkier from doing all your idol work. Sebastian then tells you to ignore him; and doesn't know what he's babbling about. Just take care of that ankle. Choice 2: Help me, Big Bro! (-2000 HP) Big Bro...? Sheesh. Sebastian knows he said that you can think of him as a brother, but could you drop that "Big Bro" thing? It's embarrassing! Wait a minute, you're just teasing, heh? Oh, well; you can call him whatever you want. He ushers you on, telling you to lean on Big Bro's shoulders. Actually... more like "Big No." If you have a pet name for him, pick something else! You're very amused by the whole situation. (Either choosing both answers, player will wake up in the morning when 2 Heart Event ends.) 3-Heart Event *Walk from Honey Lake to House Area *10:00 to 15:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Sebastian has 30,000 HP or more You see Sebastian working on a chair as one walks up. He greets you, and one asks what he's doing. Sebastian tells you he is making a chair for Zahau. It's a simple job; nothing to offer praise for. He is done with the shape, he just needs to take it inside to finish it. You want to watch him put on the finishing touches. He doesn't mind letting you watch, but, um, he's unsure about letting a lady into a man's room all by herself. Wait, what is he saying? Of course it'll be okay. He invites you in. The player watches from a distance as he finishes up. The player compliment him again, but he insists that anyone can build a chair with a little know-how. But he appreciates it. Since he's done with work, time for a break. We sit and chat in his house for a while. He tells you about various things he's built. You comment that his future wife is going to be a lucky woman. Sebastian laughs at your comment, but then grows silent. He tells you that men are a lot simpler and more straight-forward than one seems to think. If you go into a boy's room and start saying things like that with that kind of look on your face, a boy is going to start getting wrong ideas. You don't want that, right? Choice 1: That's not what I meant... (+3000 HP) Yeah, he figured it wasn't. Sorry but could you please leave? Sebastian needs time to clear his head. Choice 2: What if they weren't wrong. (-3000 HP) Oh, cmon, you can't be serious. Iiih, whoever said a devil wears the face of an angel was right. You shouldn't even be talking about this. Sebastian needs time to clear his head. 4-Heart Event *Walk from Honey Lake to Moonville Park *10:00 to 13:00 *Tuesday *Sunny weather *Sebastian has 40,000 HP or more As you walk into the forest, one runs into Sebastian protecting Rene from a wild dog. Rene asks for your help. Choice 1: I help! (+5000 HP) You run up and scare the dog away. Sebastian thanks the player and says that neither of them are injured. Rene is impressed by both of us scaring the dog away. Sebastian doesn't think the dog had a like for him as well! Rene and Sebastian thanks player for the help. Choice 2: I don't want to help. (-4000 HP) Rene is afraid of dogs. Sebastian starts to become embarrassed. Date Event *Wake up in the morning *Before 6:00 (but go to bed at 20:00 or later) *Any day of the week *Must be Sunny *Sebastian has 45.000 HP (4,5 Hearts) or more *You already seen all 4 of Sebastian's Heart Events *You are going steady with Sebastian Upon waking up in the morning, Sebastian will stop by the player's house and asks if they are free to hang out with him. If the player accepts, Sebastian will ask you to meet him at Owl Bar by 16:00. Rejecting his request or don't show up for the date will lose Heart Points with Sebastian. When the player arrives, Sebastian talks about the importance of beauty, and asks if you're interested in beauty and designs. (Yes, of course.) It will make him happy and the date will continue. Sebastian is happy to hear that you share his passion for design, and the date will go well into through evening. When the date is over you will automatically appeared at home. 'Marriage and Children' The first thing is to finish the game's main storyline by rescuing the 5 colored books and bring back Queen of Light to world. Additionally, the player must have 6 Hearts (60,000 HP) with a marriage candidate, buy the Flower Jewel from Accessory Store, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and Year 2 or later. Since Sebastian does not have any family in town, befriending any other people is not necessary but after the requirements are completed he will accept Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the ballroom inside Town Hall one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Juan will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. The children you get from marrying Sebastian will have auburn hair and dark red eyes. The boy has short hair whilst the girl has slightly long, chest-length hair. 'Romance Events' Romance Event #1 *Walk into Flashy Designs inside Blacksmith *17:00 to 18:00 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Sebastian (Boy Player) or Rosalina (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) Sebastian asks Rosalina if she thinks that working is interesting. Rosalina tells Sebastian that she enjoys fashion and sewing. Sebastian agrees, and says that it's good work to be doing. Rosalina says that statement is a bit strange, but laughs in agreement. Romance Event #2 *Walk from Lake District to Moonville Park *15:00 to 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Sebastian (Boy Player) or Rosalina (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Hearts) Sebastian is angry about a customer who was rude to Rosalina. Rosalina is trying to convince Sebastian not to worry and thinks that he is over reacting. Sebastian calms down after realising that Rosalina isn't upset by it and they both go home. Romance Event #3 *Fashion Stores *17:00 to 18:00 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Sebastian (Boy Player) or Rosalina (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Hearts) Rosalina and Sebastian are in Fashion Store together. Rosalina just about to start carrying some stock when Sebastian stops her and offers his help. She agrees and goes to pick up some more boxes, but he wants to carry those too! Rosalina wants to help and becomes frustrated that Sebastian won't let her carry anything on her own. Sebastian explains that he doesn't want to see Rosalina get hurt, and she decides to let him carry everything. Romance Event #4 *Sebastian's House in Caramel Fields *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Sebastian (Boy Player) or Rosalina (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Hearts) Rosalina has come to visit Sebastian at his home, because she's concerned. Sebastian sprained his ankle, and she wants to know that he's okay. Sebastian says that he's fine, and thanks Candace for being so concerned about him. Sebastian apologises to Rosalina, hoping that she's not upset about anything in the past. Rosalina also apologises, because she feels that Sebastian has never liked her. Sebastian immediately says that's not true at all.. he's always liked her! In fact, he was looking for a Flower Jewel to propose to her with! Rosalina accept Sebastian's proposal, saying that there's nobody else that she would rather marry. 'Romance Marriage' One week after 4-Romance Event, Sebastian and Rosalina will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Sebastian and Rosalina asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Ballroom inside City Hall to see Sebastian and Rosalina's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Romance Child Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Sebastian's House and go inside his room on the left side door. When the player enters Sebastian's bedroom it looks like Rosalina feels unwell. The female-side of partnership for every Romance Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days. On the 5th day, enter the same location where Rosalina is about to pregnant! Sebastian and Rosalina as well as the player will be automatically transported to Macaron Clinic. Dr. Heath will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. Finally they have a healthy baby girl named Mitzi. Mitzi will only appear in game if Sebastian and Rosalina already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors